A Clean Shot
by Venuz' FloriLuna
Summary: Sabía que lo seguía y no esperaba de ella nada más que otro de sus intentos por matarlo; sin embargo, jamás se esperó aquellas palabras, y en su rabia por tal mentira, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un tiro limpio. [Two Shot]* [Completo]*
1. Tiro Limpio

**¡Lectores! Ya vine con un nuevo One Shot de éste par *:D Sí, ya sé que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de ¡Stripper Boy!* *xD Pero un fic pequeño de vez en cuando no hace mal a nadie ¿O sí? *:P**

**Odio ser tan lenta para escribir *xD desearía que con sólo imaginar todas mis historias se escribieran solas *-* Jaja pero vamos… eso le quitaría sabor a todo esto de los fics ***** Así que por eso, decidí escribir esto (?)*… para sacar otra idea más atascada en mi cabeza y acortar mi lista de fics en espera para ser escritos y leídos por el mundo *xD**

**La historia es bastante pequeña, pero me parece que está muy apegada (en algunos aspectos)* al videojuego. Cómo sea, quería salir un poco de la rutina y escribir otra de mis muchas ideas. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado *:D**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.A Clean Shot.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 1: "Tiro Limpio"_

Los tenues y dulces cantos de una delgada voz podían oírse. Un cuarto oscuro, con piso de madera y una fría cama. Sus delgados dedos sostenían aquellas tijeras; las cuáles, la ayudaban a recortar aquella imagen del periódico. Lo había seguido desde que se enteró de sus planes de _"sacrificio"_… una bestia llamada Azazel y la conexión entre ambos. Creyó que verlo morir a manos de ese monstruo podría ser placentero; después, pensó que sería aún mejor matarlo con sus propias manos justo como había planeado desde el principio, fue entonces, que lo notó vulnerable y lo siguió… dejando aquella mansión llena de lujos e instalándose en un suburbio peor que horrible… siguiendo sus pasos.

Mañana, era el gran día… el supuesto gran día en que vería por fin la muerte de Jin Kazama; eso, hasta que lo supo.

Durante su sigilosa persecución, la chica había estado más cerca de él cómo nunca antes… había podido visualizar a la perfección todas, y cada una de sus facciones, de sus gestos. Había podido comprender la razón de su sacrifico… ver cada detalle de su frío corazón… fue entonces que; sin planearlo, se enamoró, se enamoró de aquél hombre al que desde hacía ya años, quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Aquellas notas del periódico… _"Jin Kazama: Nuevo líder del Mishima Zaibatsu"_, _"La Tekken Force se adentra en los laboratorios Bosconovitch"_, _"Industrias Mishima crean a NANCY-MI847J"… _La ayudaban a investigar sobre él.

La joven pasó sus finos y pálidos dedos por la fotografía… cómo si de acariciar a la persona allí plasmada se tratase…

-Jin- Dijo en voz casi inaudible; cuando de pronto, un toque a su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Sin pensarlo, se levantó de aquella cama en la que se encontraba sentada y se dirigió a abrirla.

-¡Buenas noches Lili! Estaba haciendo unas galletas para la cena y, pensé en traerte unas cuantas- Decía de manera amable cierta señora, castaña, alta, delgada… linda en realidad, lo suficiente como para que fuese extraño verla vivir en esa zona. La mujer le extendió sus manos, las cuales sostenía una gran charola con aquellas riquísimas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-¡Gracias señora Johnson! No se hubiera molestado- Con una sonrisa, la rubia tomó la charola.

-Sabes que no es molestia linda, simplemente me preocupo por ti- Comentaba su vecina, quién siempre iba a ver si se encontraba bien, si le hacía falta comida o si estaba enferma.

-No tiene que preocuparse de nada señora Johnson-

-Lili, sabes que puedes llamarme Marie, me haces sentir vieja. Y sabes que sí me preocupo… eres muy pequeña para vivir sola y en este lugar tan terrible-

-Tengo diecisiete, ya no soy una niña… Marie- Decía Lili incómoda pero en voz firme.

-Pero aún no eres mayor de edad Emilie… además ahora eres… como una hija para mí- Comentó con ternura la mujer, cosa que impactó a la ojiazul… ¡Siempre había querido tener una madre! Lástima que éste fuese un mal momento para ello.

-… Señora Johnson, la entiendo pero… todo está bien y, usted sabe que no estaré aquí para siempre, sólo es algo temporal- Explicaba la muchacha con delicadeza en sus palabras… no soportaría herir a su _"amiga"_ y vecina.

-Está bien… sólo, avísame si necesitas algo ¿De acuerdo?- Decía la mujer entendiendo que, queriéndolo o no, entre Lili y ella no había ningún tipo de vínculo familiar.

-Claro que sí, gracias por su preocupación… y por las galletas- Sonrió la monegasca mientras su vecina imitaba aquél gesto. Acto seguido, la señora Johnson se dirigió a su departamento y Emilie cerró la puerta. Esas galletas olían delicioso, por lo que la joven no dudó en tomar una y saborearla a más no poder; sin embargo, mientras masticaba, no pudo evitar enfocarse nuevamente en aquella imagen recién cortada por el borde de Jin Kazama –Debo hacer algo… ese _"sacrificio"_ no va a pasar, no si yo lo evito- Decía para sí la chica mientras se quedaba pensando.

Mientras tanto, en el enorme edificio del Mishima Zaibatsu… su líder yacía recargado en su escritorio, divisando la recia lluvia que caía en el gran ventanal. Era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba casi seguro de que moriría, ¿Pero y qué importaba? ¡Era la única manera en que podría terminar con ese maldito gen del diablo! De una u otra forma, valía la pena.

-Kazama- Le llamó desde la puerta una guapa mujer rubia, sacándolo de todo pensamiento.

-¿Qué?- Respondió con frialdad y sin perder de vista aquella tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Aquí tengo los papeles de las bajas de este mes. Tal parece que la Corporación G te está arruinando- Comentaba la mujer.

-Sólo déjalos en mi escritorio y lárgate, eso a ti no te concierne Nina- Dijo el chico una vez más de manera frívola. Williams no hizo más que lo que su _"jefe"_ le indicaba en ese mismo momento y con rabia en su rostro, salió de aquél lugar.

Jin dio media vuelta, y desde lo lejos pudo observar las gráficas que se representaban en aquellos papeles. Tal y como Nina había dicho… la Corporación G había estado haciendo de las suyas últimamente, con toda esa gente estúpida apoyando sus proyectos; sin embargo, el pelinegro tenía en mente algo más importante que la Corporación G… Enfrentarse a esa bestia, demonio, o lo que fuese, no sería sencillo… por lo que decidió encaminarse a una gran área en dónde se preparaba a la Tekken Force, ¡Era el lugar perfecto para entrenar! Amplio, solitario y con todo tipo de armas a su disposición. El joven se desabotonó la camisa para después aventarla a quién sabe dónde… ¡Era mucho más sencillo entrenar sin ella! Se acercó a una de las paredes y presionó un botón rojo; fue entonces cuando varios muñecos de madera salían desde la superficie… Una leve sonrisa de lado se apoderó del rostro de Kazama…

-¡Terminemos con esto!- Dijo el muchacho cuando, poco a poco, aquellos muñecos de madera parecían cobrar vida y comenzaban a atacarlo; más Jin era veloz, y entre esquivos y más esquivos… comenzó a atacar. Él sabía que entrenando contra muchos enemigos a la vez, lo haría desarrollar aún más su velocidad y su agilidad; la cual, a su vez, le ayudaría en su pelea contra Azazel.

La noche se encontraba en todo su esplendor, y su entrenamiento, era duro y agotador… pero después de todo, no tenía ningún otro ideal en la vida que no fuese vengar la muerte de su preciada madre y deshacerse de aquél gen que había repudiado desde que tenía uso de conciencia. El tiempo transcurría deprisa dado a su gran concentración, practicando con puños, piernas y ahora armas.

Sólo quedaba uno, por lo tanto, sería rápido y simple… Jin cerró sus manos con fuerza convirtiéndolos en puños fuertes y mortales; y así, con extrema facilidad, depositó su puño derecho sobre la cien izquierda de su _"oponente"_, su puño izquierdo sobre la cien derecha del mismo, y finalizando con un bien dado, gancho al mentón provocando que aquél maniquí con _"vida"_ saliera por los aires… por supuesto, Kazama buscaba más, por lo que, calculando la caída de aquél pedazo de madera humano, lo pateó con fuerza alejándolo hasta el lado opuesto y dando por terminado su entrenamiento.

El chico retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta pegar su espalda en la pared y resbalándose por ésta hasta quedar sentado, ¡Estaba exhausto! Y con cientos de monigotes de madera desperdigados por todo el lugar. No estaba seguro si había sido lo suficiente como para salir victorioso y con vida de aquella batalla que se le aproximaba. Cerró sus ojos color caramelo cuando la imagen de una mujer con vestido blanco se le vino a la mente… _-"Mamá"-_ Pensó el japonés mientras fruncía el entrecejo, ¡Tenía que lograrlo, por ella!

Los primeros rayos de Sol comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia, colándose por aquella fea ventana de aquél horrible departamento en el cuál Lili yacía dormida; éstos le pegaban en el rostro haciéndola cubrirse con el cobertor que la tapaba. Resignada, lo aventó y se dignó a levantarse, se sentó sobre la cama frotándose uno de sus azulados ojos y bostezando.

-… ¡Es tarde!- Gritó la joven al percatarse en uno de los relojes pegados a la pared la hora que era. Corrió hasta la ducha e hizo uso de ésta… pensando en la mejor manera de ayudar a aquél pobre chico. Pudo sentir cómo los nervios se apoderaban de ella… ¿Y si en ves de ayudar ambos morían?, ¿Qué pasaría con su padre?, ¿Qué pasaría con el gen de los Mishima? ¡Debía dar lo mejor de sí si quería ser de ayuda para salir de allí con éxito!

Emilie tomó un taxi y se dirigió hasta las empresas Mishima; en dónde seguramente, se encontraba Jin Kazama.

Al llegar al gran edificio, la seguridad parecía estar a su máximo nivel, mientras que algunos helicópteros salían y otros llegaban al lugar. Lili trató de controlarse, respiró hondo… y con cierta confianza, se adentró en el edificio. Dentro parecía ser una total locura, parecía mucho peor que un edificio lleno de periodistas corriendo de un lado a otro con cientos de papeles, sonidos de teléfonos por doquier y gente hablando hasta por los codos…

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- Le preguntó una mujer vestida de manera profesional y con un poco de extrañeza en su rostro.

-E-estoy buscando a Jin Kazama- Respondió la rubia con un leve tartamudeó.

-Lo sentimos señorita, el señor Kazama no está disponible en este momento ¿Tenía cita con él?-

-¿Cita?-

-Así es… necesita acordar una cita con él, y si para lo que viene es muy, muy, MUY importante, probablemente se la dé- Explicaba con paciencia la mujer.

-¡Créame… vengo por algo importante!-

-Lo lamento de verdad señorita… pero no puedo hacer nada-

-¡NECESITO HABLAR CON ÉL AHORA!- Gritó Rochefort provocando que todos interrumpieran sus actividades para voltearla a ver como si de una maniática se tratase.

-Ya le dije que el joven Kazama no la puede atender ¡Vuelva después si es que le concede una cita!- Respondía una vez más aquella señora, claramente perdiendo los estribos. Lili había perdido la paciencia, ¡Ella era Emilie D' Rochefort con un demonio! ¡Y a ella nadie la hacía a un lado! Con rudeza, apartó a la empleada de su lado y a paso apresurado se dirigió a los elevadores, apretando los botones con desesperación… -¡SEGURIDAD! ¡SAQUEN A ESA NIÑA DE AQUÍ!- Gritaba la mujer, sin embargo, ya era tarde… las puertas del elevador se habían cerrado, dejando a Emilie dentro oprimiendo aún el botón del piso quince una y otra vez. No estaba segura de que allí se encontrara el chico, pero le pareció lo más lógico teniendo en cuenta que era el último piso y él era el jefe.

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando un piso mil y una veces más pacífico que el primero… incluso le sorprendió ver que la recepcionista que se supone debería estar allí no se encontraba y le apantalló aún más notar que no había ningún tipo de _"guardia"_ por el alrededor. Con inseguridad, la muchacha salió de aquél elevador y se dirigió paso a paso a la puerta del fondo… aparentemente, una doble puerta de madera fina. Lili ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de tocar, algo en su interior le decía que era el lugar correcto; así que poco a poco, postró su mano sobre una de las perillas y dándole la vuelta, la puerta se abrió…

-¡Jin Kazama!- Habló en tono fuerte la muchacha a la vez que azotaba la puerta, no obstante, el susodicho no parecía asombrado… en realidad, ni si quiera había apartado su vista de algunos papeles sobre su escritorio -¡Te estoy hablando!- Dijo una vez más la ojiazul, indignada por ver que el joven no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

-¿Viniste otra vez a matarme Rochefort?- Cuestionó Jin con seriedad y aún con la mirada perdida en dichos papeles, ésta no era la primera vez que la chica lo amenazaba de muerte o algo así –Deberías buscarte otro método… comienzas a aburrirme- Ésta vez, Kazama levantó la mirada… esa mirada fría que irónicamente, derretía a la rubia.

-No… ésta vez no es así- Respondía Emilie tratando de controlar sus deseos indomables por ver aquellos acaramelados ojos.

-¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS!- Ordenaba una voz masculina a la vez que ponía la punta de su arma sobre la cabeza de Lili.

-Por favor… ¿Qué manera es esa de tratar a la hija mimada del señor Rochefort? El, _"donador"_… de sus campos petrolíferos para el Mishima Zaibatsu- Comentó con cinismo el pelinegro –Bajen sus armas y lárguense de aquí- Ordenó con fastidio, cosa a la cual no pudieron negarse aquellos cuerpos de seguridad. Jin caminó nuevamente a su asiento, e ignorando a la chica, continuó checando cada detalle de los papeles allí presentes.

-¿Por qué no los dejaste que me llevaran?- Preguntó la joven ignorando el comentario antes dicho a sus empleados.

-Supongo que es una de las ventajas de ser la hija de un padre cuyos recursos necesito- Contestó el líder del Mishima Zaibatsu de manera fría.

-Escúchame muy bien Kazama… vine a hacer las paces contigo pero tampoco voy a permitir que hables así ni de mi padre ni de su empresa- Azotaba con fuerza el escritorio del pelinegro, por lo que el muchacho postró su mirada sobre ella… amenazante.

-No me interesa hacer ningún tipo de trato contigo, no voy a ayudarte ni a ti, ni a tu padre, ni mucho menos a su empresa- Contestó el chico suponiendo cuál podría ser el motivo de su _"paz"._

-¿Podrías callarte y dejarme hablar?- Decía la rubia disfrazando a la perfección toda sensación que el líder del Zaibatsu le provocaba; más el susodicho parecía fastidiado –Vine a ayudarte…-

-¡Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda!-

-No estoy hablando de las empresas… ¡Hablo de Azazel!- Gritó Lili harta de que el joven no la dejara dar su _"discurso"_.

-… ¿Cómo sabes de eso?- Cuestiono él con cierto asombro, incluso, dejó de lado todo lo que hacía en ese mismo momento.

-Eso no importa. Lo único que te diré es que me he prometido a mí misma matarte con mis propias manos… así que no dejaré que esa bestia lo haga Kazama- Mintió la chica, excusando su ayuda para con él. Jin simplemente le regaló un media sonrisa burlona… ¡Esa mujer era tan terca! Pero de alguna manera… fue algo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Así que eso es lo que quieres a cambio? Entonces creo aún tienes mucha más gente que aniquilar para ser la única que quiera degollarme, si no, alguien más podría ganarte ¿Sabes?- Se burló el muchacho.

-¿Crees que no soy consciente de la mucha gente que piensa igual que yo sobre ti? ¡Eres uno de los hombres más buscados!-

-Deja de hacerme perder mi tiempo- Una vez más, el japonés volvió su mirar a ciertos papeles sobre su escritorio.

-Ambos sabemos que puedes morir… por mucho poder que tengas, por mucha gente que tengas a tu disposición y ni por muchos demonios que tengas dentro de ti. ¡Esa cosa es legendaria!-

-¿Si te digo que si dejarás de molestarme… al menos por ahora?-

-Sí… sólo por ahora, ya que sabes mi objetivo-

-Bien… entonces irás-

Acto seguido, Kazama se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a la salida de su oficina mientras que Emilie simplemente lo seguía…

-Señor… el helicóptero que solicitó está listo- Dijo una empleada del lugar, cosa a la cual, el chico ni si quiera se dignó a dar gracias.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Preguntaba Nina con cierto disgusto al notar quién seguía a Kazama.

-Eso a ti no te concierne… sólo eres una guardaespaldas- Contestó Lili de forma altanera y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras subía al helicóptero, cosa por la cual, la mujer sentía no poder contener su ira.

-… Ella tiene razón- Por mucho que odiara decirlo, Jin sabía qué; tal cual lo había dicho Rochefort, Nina no tenía por qué meterse en ese estúpido asunto. Si la chica estaba allí, era por algo y punto.

Ambos; líder y guardaespaldas, subieron al helicóptero de la compañía en dirección a Egipto, exactamente a unas ruinas en medio del desierto. El vuelo había comenzado, y el camino sería bastante largo. Todos se mantenían en silencio, más para Emilie, aquél silencio era mucho más que incómodo… Jin y Nina parecían no sentir ningún tipo de emoción, o eso parecía debido a sus rostros serios ¿Es que acaso ninguno sentía miedo? Ya que para Lili, la situación era terrorífica y perturbadora ¡Todos podrían morir a causa del _"sacrificio"_ de Kazama!

La muchacha trataba de dejar atrás todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos negativos, y mientras lo lograba; otra cosa más se le interponía, aquellos ojos acaramelados del japonés, su mirada fría, la manera en que fruncía el entrecejo, su cabello… ¡Mierda! Con un hombre así justo en frente suyo ¿Cómo era de suponerse que se concentraría en batalla? Sea como fuese, Emilie logró apartar sus azulados ojos del chico.

Doce largas horas transcurrieron, Lili había caído presa del sueño mientras se encontraba incómodamente sentada en uno de los asientos del helicóptero. Ciertos ojos color caramelo se postraron en ella, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si la tenía justo en frente, indefensa y bastante ¿Angelical? Pero qué tontería… cómo si nunca hubiese visto a alguien dormir.

Poco a poco, el transporte aéreo bajaba a la tierra… el descendimiento del helicóptero provocó que la joven rubia abriera sus ojos lentamente dejando a la vista su color azul. Pudo divisar a la perfección las ruinas en las que; sabía, se encontraba el ya mencionado demonio.

Bajaron del transporte para dirigirse a la entrada del lugar adornado con varias columnas y una puerta enorme. Sin aparente temor, el líder del Zaibatsu abrió la rechineante puerta para encontrarse con un largo pasillo y lo que parecía… ¿Un par de personas en el fondo? ¿Qué no se suponía que el lugar estaba completamente desierto y deshabitado? Por suerte para Jin… sabía de quién se trataba, y por nada del mundo dejaría que se interpusiera en su camino. Decidido y sin importarle que ambas rubias lo seguían, Kazama se adentró por aquél pasillo para hacerle cara a su enemigo, sin embargo, Lili estaba nerviosa… no se esperaba que aquél hombre pudiese estar allí también, eso dificultaba aún más las cosas.

-… Jin- Pronunció el hombre con una sonrisa malévola.

-Kazuya- Dijo el chico de igual manera omitiendo el gesto _"sonriente"_. Definitivamente, dicha _"presentación"_ le había puesto a Emilie los pelos de punta, mientras que la mujer guardaespaldas se postraba cómo si nada estuviera sucediendo, a pesar de que su _"linda"_ hermanita también se encontrara ahí, a lado de su jefe.

Sin darse cuenta, los cuatro antes mencionados se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a desencadenar feroces ataques dejando a Rochefort perpleja.

Anna lanzaba varias patadas a una velocidad increíble, más no lo suficiente como para detener a su rubia hermana Nina, quién se defendía bloqueando aquellos ataques. Nina midió perfectamente el siguiente golpe de la castaña para convertirlo en un contraataque que la hizo caer al suelo; ¡Ése era el momento perfecto de acabarla! Sabía que vencer a su hermana nunca había sido un gran problema, pero ésta vez había sido demasiado fácil y rápido. La rubia con coleta postró su pie sobre el cuello de su hermana, lastimándola y aparentemente ahogándola, sin embargo… Anna no estaba dispuesta a perder; por lo que, con dificultad, la castaña tomó con ambas manos la pierna de Nina, y torciéndoselo, pudo hacerla caer para hacerle un tipo de sumisión.

Mientras tanto, Jin y Kazuya también peleaban sin planes de ser derrotados, haciendo aparente caso omiso de la pelea entre las hermanas Williams y la perplejidad de Emilie Rochefort. La chica estaba en shock, y sin saber a quién ayudar, optó por dar una alta patada a Anna Williams, tomándola por sorpresa y dándole justo en el blanco para que la mujer quedara inconsciente en el piso, motivo por el cuál, Nina no lucía muy agradecida; no obstante, la guardaespaldas corrió en apoyo a su líder quién parecía vérselas difíciles… ya que Kazuya parecía tener cierta ventaja en la pelea.

Nina pareció salir de la nada con una cadena de fuertes ataques que Kazuya Mishima esquivó sin problema alguno para después depositar toda su fuerza en un puñetazo directo al estómago de la mujer provocándola volar por los aires y abollar una de las grandes columnas que yacían allí, dejándola en la inconsciencia de igual manera que su hermana.

Lili quedó impactada ante la facilidad en que Kazuya había hecho tal cosa. Se armó de valor, y reuniendo toda su concentración y su fuerza, lo atacó mientras Jin parecía hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Los tres mantenían un ritmo en la pelea en el que; aparentemente ninguno lograba hacerse daño, definitivamente no había ningún tipo de sincronización entre Lili y Jin… cosa por la cual Kazuya tomó ventaja. Emilie iniciaba una de sus elegantes patadas cuando Mishima ya la estaba esquivando a la vez que depositaba un fuerte puñetazo en la cien izquierda de la muchacha dejándola mareada a la vez que sangraba. Fue entonces que Kazuya vio una gran oportunidad, tomando a Rochefort como rehén a la vez que sacaba una pistola de uno de los bolsillos de su muslo y la apuntaba a la cabeza de la joven.

-¡Se acabó!- Exclamó Kazuya de manera agitada ante la pelea.

-¿Acaso le piensas disparar?- Preguntó Jin de manera fría, cómo si no le sorprendiera.

-Yo creo que… la trajiste por algo- Dijo Mishima con una sonrisa malévola, estaba claro lo que pensaba.

-Adelante… hazlo. Como si me importara- Decía el chico mientras sus gestos realzaban sus palabras.

-¿Qué?- Gritaba sorprendida Lili mientras trataba de controlar su mareada vista ante el golpe, ¿De verdad no podía dejarla morir así o sí? Sin embargo, Kazuya sólo soltó una carcajada burlona al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a oírse cómo poco a poco oprimía el gatillo. Su corazón tomó una velocidad increíble y cerró sus ojos con fuerza ¡Jamás creyó que su vida terminaría así! En ese momento no tenía la fuerza ni la vista en buen estado como para defenderse justo como cuando la secuestraron… y Kazama, no haría nada. No obstante; Jin, a pesar de semblante frío y sin importancia, por dentro, se encontraba nervioso ¡Nunca había visto morir a alguien con un balazo en la cabeza y mucho menos tan de cerca! No estaba seguro si Kazuya lo haría o no; pero, a decir por sus acciones… lo haría.

El gatillo estaba llegando a un punto en el que la bala parecía estar ya presionada a salir con potencia. Con un movimiento extremadamente veloz, Jin soltó una patada directo al arma de su _"padre"_, provocando que éste la soltara a la vez que la pistola caía al suelo con un disparo a ningún lugar. Fue hasta entonces que Kazuya había bajado toda guardia y Kazama, aprovechándose de ello, le soltó un gancho al hígado lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo débil, más eso, era casi imposible… un gran grito proveniente de Kazuya Mishima se hizo notar a la vez que se daba lugar a su transformación en demonio para después irse volando de allí; dejando a Jin sólo observando el camino por cielo en que se iba.

-Al fin- Dijo Lili en voz casi inaudible debido a lo débil que ya se encontraba.

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!- Gritaba Kazama al tiempo en que se aproximaba a la chica con enfado y tomaba el arma que Kazuya había dejado para apuntarla a la rubia Rochefort.

-¡NO!- Gritó la chica con temor queriéndose alejar del pelinegro y tropezándose con una roca, haciéndola caer y dejándola indefensa en el piso.

-¡Debí dejar que Kazuya te matara!-

-No… yo sólo quise ayudar- Decía la muchacha en sollozos mientras se cubría con sus manos, como si con éstas pudiese detener la bala.

-¡No sé ni por que dejé que vinieras!-

-¡YA BASTA KAZAMA!- Gritó Lili con valor y harta de su actitud –En vez de culpar a cualquiera que se interpone en tu camino deberías de dar gracias a quienes te ayudan… ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un idiota que no valora las cosas buenas que tiene en la vida, cómo las personas! ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que tus pocos amigos han tenido que pasar por ayudarte?, ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que yo hice y dejé por ayudarte en tu sacrificio?-

-¿Y acaso tú tienes idea de lo que yo he tenido que vivir?- Gritaba él de igual manera sin dejar de apuntarla con el arma ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a esa chica? ¡Nunca alguien se había atrevido a hablarle así a Jin Kazama! Al menos ninguna mujer.

-Tal vez no sé lo que se siente el llevar un demonio dentro mí pero si sé lo que es perder a una madre-

-A mí me la arrebataron-

-Y no sabes si ella va a volver… no tienes idea si está viva o no, por eso deberías de apreciar a las personas que te quieren- Dijo la muchacha tranquilizándose un poco mientras que una gruesa lágrima hacía un recorrido por su pálida mejilla.

-No sé de qué hablas-

-… Y-yo…- Comenzó Emilie a tartamudear -… Moriría por ser tu amante, así me tenga que perder en el mar. Incluso volaría por escuchar tu solemne voz y te gritaría ¡Mi amor! A través de los sangrientos huracanes de guerra que sueles hacer… ¿Dirías que sientes lo mismo por mí y te romperías para salvar mi sangre? ¡Lo dudo!-

-… Pues… dudas bien- Contestó con frialdad el joven, pero algo en su interior se había conmovido… ¿En realidad aquella rubia podía sentir todo eso por él? ¡Le parecía imposible! Y en verdad no lo creía dado a sus anteriores actos de asesinarlo.

-Lo sabía- Comentó Emilie con voz triste –No me conoces… ¿Cómo ibas a sentirlo?-

-Te conozco más de lo que crees… aún así no tengo por qué sentirlo- Decía Jin con enfado cuando dejó salir un disparo de la pistola; el cual, rosó el fino cabello rubio de la muchacha haciéndola llorar ante el sonido y la idea de haber podido morir ante dicho tiro.

-… Es increíble ver todas las maneras en que puedes perforar mi corazón… un tiro limpio que no me mató y un tiro limpio de palabras que… lastimaron- Sollozaba la ojiazul.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo a la enamorada Rochefort!-

-Tú siempre crees que nadie te habla con la verdad. Llevo meses siguiéndote… traté de acabar con tu vida pero… investigué tanto sobre ti, miré cada gesto en tu cara y en tu alma… y, me enamoré. No busco que mueras, ya no busco venganza… por el contrario, sólo quiero que salgas vivo de esto. Prometo que después me alejaré y no sabrás más de mí… para que sepas, que te estoy diciendo la verdad- Se sinceró la muchacha ésta vez tranquilizando sus pensamientos y sus impulsos.

-Estás muy débil, mejor sería que te fueras de una vez- La trató de convencer mientras bajaba su arma y ella se acercaba aún más a él.

-Ni tú ni nadie me da órdenes Kazama… ni por mucho amor que sienta por ti- Lo afrontó la chica al mismo tiempo en que lo pasaba de largo y se dirigía al gran portón en el que seguramente se formaría Azazel.

-¡Eres muy terca!- Le dijo él con seriedad.

-¿Y tú no?- Lo volteó a ver con sus dulces ojos color azul, esos ojos a los cuales Jin sintió necesidad por observar más de cerca, por lo que acortó la distancia entre ambos, dándole espacio a un serie de sentimientos que no tenía idea que pudiesen si quiera existir en él ¿Cómo se lo decía? ¡No debía y no podía!

-N-no… haríamos un buen par- Kazama le cortó sus _"ilusiones"_ por la paz.

-Eso no lo sabes- Se dignó a decir la joven –En fin… ya dije lo que tenía que decir, cumpliré con el trato, te ayudaré con Azazel y me desapareceré de tu vida para siempre-

-No hubo trato alguno-

-No me importa… sólo quiero que me creas- Lili se dispuso una vez más a abrir el portón… pero la masculina voz de Jin la detuvo.

-¿No me vas a preguntar?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Cuestionó la muchacha sin entender de qué demonios hablaba ¿Es que pretendía que le preguntara algo así cómo, quieres ser mi novio, para después rechazarla? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Una cosa era que lo amara y otra muy diferente que lo dejara jugar con ella.

-¿Cómo y qué es lo que sé de ti?-

-Ah eso… no- Dijo Lili sin más.

-¿Por qué no?-

-P-pues… no lo sé-

-¿Crees que no sabía que me seguías?- Interrogó el chico con aquella seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Y eso qu… ?- Trató de preguntar pero fue interrumpida.

-No fuiste la única que hizo investigaciones- Se atrevió Kazama a decir… ¿Qué más daba? ¡Se lo diría! Aún sin saber con certeza sobre los sentimientos de ella… estaba a punto de morir ¡De eso estaba seguro!

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Me informaron que alguien nos seguía constantemente y resultaste ser tú. Esperé un ataque tuyo como los anteriores, dispuesta a verme muerto pero… te dilataste mucho en atacar así que investigue todo sobre ti. Al igual que tú, te tuve en la mira todo éste tiempo; me identifiqué contigo sobre el gran amor que le tienes a tu padre y todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora por él… N-no, no fuiste la única que sintió algo así- Se sinceró esta vez Kazama con la mirada perdida en la nada ¡No podía mirarla a los ojos! Ni tampoco estaba seguro de que eso fuera amor. De lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que ahora se odiaba por _"abrirle"_ su corazón de esa manera… la chica no sólo era hermosa, si no que parecía ser la única que entendía un poco lo que vivió respecto a su madre y parecía tener un corazón duro y a la vez noble.

-… ¿M-me estás diciendo que…?-

-¡Sí eso quiero decir! Ahora, no puedes entrar conmigo… como ya te dije estás débil y sólo yo puedo destruir a Azazel-

-Pero puedo ayudar-

-Creo que ya comprobamos lo efectivas que tus _"ayudas"_ pueden ser- Dijo Jin refiriéndose a lo que había sucedido hace unos pocos momentos con Kazuya.

-Creo que ya entiendo por qué tu comentario acerca de que no haríamos buen par- Se comenzaba a resignar Rochefort, no obstante, Jin le regaló una media sonrisa… su comentario le había parecido adorable, y por eso… ahora creía exactamente lo contrario sobre dicho comentario, pero por nada del mundo se lo diría a la rubia.

-Anda… ayuda a Nina y llévala afuera a un lugar seguro con la Tekken Force-

-¡Tú sólo no resistirás!-

-Lo haré… y valdrá la pena- Jin se postró enfrente de la chica, comiéndose sus enormes ansias por besarla y experimentar aquello. ¡No podía hacerlo… no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo! Por lo que postró sus carnosos labios sobre la frente de la joven y depositó un tenue beso sobre ésta mientras los azulados ojos de Lili lo veían con ternura y esperanza, asintió con la cabeza a la vez que las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia en su bello rostro.

Ciertos quejidos rompieron el momento sin dejar que Rochefort lo pudiese abrazar o besar ella misma. Nina trataba de levantarse… por lo qué Lili, aún con su mirar triste sobre Jin se dirigió hasta ella para ayudarla a levantarse y salir de aquél fúnebre lugar. Ambas estaban por cruzar la primera puerta por la que habían entrado al gran pasillo de aquellas _"ruinas"_ cuando Emilie volteó una vez más para observar al hombre que apenas hace unos meses había empezado a amar y al que probablemente no volvería a ver jamás. Él igualmente la miraba, sabiendo que todo nuevo sentimiento por ella estaría perdido, sabiendo que jamás iba a poder darle la razón y experimentar un nuevo estilo de vida a su lado, sabiendo que aún sin tener claro al cien por ciento todo sentir por ella… dentro de él… podía sentir que en realidad, la amaba y la seguiría amando en silencio.

**¿FIN? *xD **

**No lo sé, ustedes díganme… aún podría agregar un capítulo más a esto, pero necesito opiniones y demás ***

**Espero de igual manera que este One Shot (?)* haya sido de su agrado. Yo lo disfruté n.n* traté de dejar a los personajes lo más posiblemente cerca de sus personalidades, y es que así me lo imaginé… Una Lili que no se da a torcer a la primera por muy enloquecida que la traiga un hombre y escudándose en mentiras, pero al saber que probablemente lo perdería para siempre ¡VAMOS! Lili no es de piedra *xD así que lo dice y saca a la luz todos sus sentimientos por él *-***

**Y en cuanto a Jin, igualmente así me lo imagino ante una confesión de alguien que tiempo atrás lo quiso matar, creo que es obvio que desconfíe *xD por mucho que el comparta el mismo sentimiento, es su pellejo antes que nada Jaja aún así, decide confiar en ella y él también le confiesa cómo es que sabe de su madre y bla bla bla *xD ¡SI! Jin parece no tener corazón para las mujeres… pero para mí, él sigue siendo un hombre, con sentimientos y que busca alguien que pueda entender el por qué de sus acciones sin que se lo reproche.**

**No sé si compartan la misma idea que yo, me gustaría saber sus opiniones n.n* Como ya dije… en lo personal me gustó cómo quedó, y si desean el otro capítulo, sólo díganlo en un review n.n***

**Les mando un abrazo enorme! Muchos saludos y muchísimas Bendiciones! *:D**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

***:3**


	2. Dulce Despedida

**Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta con este Two Shot, sí… yo solita lo decidí *xD no me sentía completa si no escribía lo demás que se había apoderado de mi mente *:3**

**Gracias a cherrie21 (creo) (?)* *xD Supuse que fue quién me dejó el Review por el último comentario de la actualización. Si no, lo siento mucho *xD Y Mil gracias otra vez… *:D**

**En realidad no tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecer también a quienes leen ésta historia n.n***

**Disfruten ***

**(Por cierto… ¿Notaron mi repentino cambio de nombre? Jajaja Eso qué *xD Sólo avisaba *:3)**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.A Clean Shot.]. **__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 2: "Dulce Despedida"_

Ambas salían de aquellas ruinas que; en algún tiempo fueron un templo. Uno de los miembros de la Tekken Force se acercaba a ellas dispuesto a ayudarlas… o más bien, a Nina.

-¡No necesito que me ayuden!- Los empujó con cierta fuerza la mujer, indignada y molesta por haber quedado en la inconciencia; para después dirigirse a dónde los demás soldados se encontraban con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó con amabilidad el militar debajo de aquél casco.

-Sí- Respondió Lili de manera cortante para después pasarlo de largo y dirigirse al helicóptero. Se disponía a subir a los asientos traseros de éste, pero antes no pudo evitar mirar una vez hacia atrás con tristeza; específicamente a aquellas ruinas. Sabía que era extremadamente probable que Kazama muriera allí adentro; sin embargo, ella ya no podía hacer nada más, por mucho que lo intentase… cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se adentró en el helicóptero, a sentarse y esperar…

Mientras, dentro de aquél templo en ruinas; Jin yacía aún parado justo frente a aquella puerta, armándose de valor y recordando cada estrategia que le pudiese servir. Postró su mano sobre ésta; y frunciendo el entrecejo la empujó poco a poco… revelando un cuarto oscuro y desagradable.

El lugar parecía tranquilo, y aún a sabiendas de que no era así; el líder del Zaibatsu comenzó a caminar hacia adentro tratando de encontrar alguna fuente que proporcionara luz. Sin buscar más, algo en el fondo de la gigantesca habitación pareció alumbrar… un par de puntos; o más bien, ojos color rojo se hicieron notar ¡Era Azazel! Lo pudo sentir.

Vio como aquellos diabólicos ojos ascendían, como si aquella bestia se estuviera levantando… sonrió de medio lado, y supo que todo había empezado cuando el demonio rugió por todo lo alto en un grito altisonante.

Fuera del templo todos se alarmaron… supieron que el momento de una épica batalla había iniciado.

Dentro; Jin corría a una velocidad impactante, dispuesto a atacar al ser que yacía en aquél lugar… sin embargo, se detuvo al persuadir que Azazel comenzaba a hacer uso de sus extremidades. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par al sentir el calor del rayo que comenzaba a emanar de sus ojos; y sin duda lo esquivó con un movimiento veloz. El tamaño y peso del demonio, le daban sin duda cierta ventaja a Kazama.

Segundos después, Azazel descendió dando un fuerte golpe en el suelo con intención de aplastar a su _"pequeño"_ rival; sin éxito aparente. Una vez más, Jin se decidió a atacarlo por la espalda, pero su movimiento se vio evitado dado a que la bestia hacía uso de su cola para defender su espalda… ¿Cómo mierda podría atacarlo? ¡El maldito _"animal"_ daba saltos que parecía volar, tenía cola y lanzaba rayos! Sea como fuese, NADA lo detendría.

Haciendo uso de su conciencia, el líder del Zaibatsu esperó con paciencia el siguiente ataque; el cual no tardó mucho en hacer acto de presencia.

Nuevamente, los acaramelados ojos del japonés se abrieron en sorpresa al notar que el ser invocaba rocas desde el suelo en forma de pilar y éstas se dirigían a él… sin poder hacer nada más, el joven esquivo una vez más_… -"Esto será más difícil de lo que creí"-_ Se decía en sus adentros.

La criatura se acercaba a él con decisión, fue hasta entonces que hizo uso de sus largas extremidades queriéndolo agarrar… ¡Un momento de vulnerabilidad! Kazama se aprovechó de esto esquivando su agarre y depositando una patada alta a su dura cabeza la cual no pareció hacerle nada, más que enfadarlo.

Azazel no permitiría éste tipo de actos y con agilidad tomó la pierna del chico para después manejarlo como simple muñeco de trapo y azotarlo contra el piso, dejándolo herido y con el lado izquierdo de la frente sangrando.

Jin volteó lo más rápido que pudo sabiendo que el monstruo volvería a atacar; y siendo así, su enemigo lanzó una especie de escarabajos voladores de hielo provenientes de su pecho; un movimiento tonto en realidad, ya que él yacía en el suelo y los _"inteligentes"_ insectos con alas lo pasaron de largo.

Fue hasta entonces que pudo levantarse; su media sonrisa se dibujó una vez más en su rostro y al instante desapareció… ya que Azazel pareció haber comprimido su cuerpo haciendo una bola gigante que rodaba a alta velocidad con dirección a Kazama.

¡Fue imposible! Por muy alto que haya brincado, _"la bola gigante"_ logró arroyarlo para después volver a su forma original.

¡Había sido suficiente! No había logrado asestar ningún golpe.

Se sentía furioso; por lo que frunció el entrecejo a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban rojizos… se estaba transformando en esa cosa otra vez.

Ambos; Azazel y él _"rugieron"_ por todo lo alto asustando nuevamente a los militares y demás personas fuera del templo. ¡Era el momento y ésta vez no fallaría!

Corrió una vez más con intención de darle un buen golpe; pero ésta vez, era mucho más veloz, mucho más fuerte… y ésta vez, no falló.

Un gran puñetazo directo al _"corazón"_ fue más que suficiente; poco a poco sintió cómo se debilitaba… y aprovechando dicha situación, no dudó en patear, golpear, hacerle cuanto fuera posible para terminar con él por completo.

El suelo comenzaba a temblar, primero de manera suave… luego de manera más brusca; los soldados de la Tekken Force comenzaban a alarmarse ¡Conocían el plan! ¡Sabían que si Kazama no salía del templo, se tendrían que ver obligados a irse de allí en cuánto antes! Muchos de ellos no lo pensaron dos veces al ver cómo el templo comenzaba a derrumbarse y unos pocos aún se veían esperanzados a que su líder saliera de aquél lugar.

Rochefort se veía asustada y preocupada, sin perder ningún detalle de aquél derrumbamiento; pero su cabello le bloqueó la vista cuando una fuerte ráfaga de aire comenzaba a hacerse presente.

El aire soplaba tan fuerte que la arena de ese lugar desértico comenzaba a dispersarse por todos lados.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí!- Gritó fuertemente uno de los soldados de alto rango.

-¡No, esperen! ¡Puede hacerlo!- Suplicaba Emilie con enfado.

-¡Puedes quedarte si quieres Rochefort! La arena no tardará en cubrirte y ahogarte- Decía Nina sin importarle la decisión que la rubia menor fuese a tomar.

Lili no tenía más remedio, el pequeño tornado de arena que empezaba a hacerse, el fuerte temblor, el derrumbamiento del templo y Azazel, eras motivos suficientes para creer que Jin Kazama estaba muerto.

Se acomodó en la parte trasera y semi descubierta del helicóptero ¡No pudo evitar sus enormes ganas de llorar! Una gruesa lágrima tomó camino sobre su pálida mejilla… ahora no se arrepentía de haberle confesado aquello al portador del gen; probablemente fue y lo hizo de la manera más ridícula… pero se lo había hecho saber, tarde.

El pequeño tornado de arena azotó contra el helicóptero haciéndolo entrar en un estado de turbulencia y provocando que la alarma se disparase. Lili logró agarrarse pero desafortunadamente uno de los soldados no; por lo que cayó en la _"ola"_ de arena.

No podían ni ver debido a la arena que invadía los aires.

Un tipo de explosión proveniente del subterráneo se hizo notar levantando gran cantidad de arena.

No supo cómo fue; en un pequeño lapso en el que sus ojos pudieron abrirse gracias a que el _"tornado"_ parecía empezar a disiparse…lo pudo ver; su cuerpo yacía derrotado cubierto de arena casi en su totalidad.

-¡ESPEREN! ¡ES KAZAMA!- Gritó Lili con toda la fuerza que le daban sus pulmones, e inmediatamente; quienes yacían en aquél mismo helicóptero, voltearon a dónde la joven señalaba -¡Tenemos que ir por él!-

-Es imposible, si bajamos por él; olvídate de vivir- Decía Nina sin ninguna intención de _"rescatar"_ al líder del Zaibatsu.

Emilie sólo frunció el entrecejo, ¡O era una cobarde, o simplemente a Nina Williams le valía un reverendo cacahuate lo que pasara con Jin Kazama! Claramente, era lo segundo… y de alguna manera no la culpaba; no obstante, ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Con mucha dificultad se levantó de aquél asiento del helicóptero; el viento aún alborotaba sus dorados cabellos y la arena aun le complicaba hacer uso de su sentido de la vista. Se armó de valor; no le importó quedar sin vida al adentrarse en aquella enorme ola de arena… ¡Aún tenía cierta esperanza por salvarlo antes de que el joven se ahogara por completo a mitad del desierto!

Después de pensarlo mil y una veces en tan sólo un par de segundos… Lili se aventó del helicóptero dispuesta a ayudar; el transporte no yacía muy lejos del gran _"tornado"_ de arena… pero el azote y el roce de la finura de ésta sobre su piel, fue suficiente para herirla y rasparla.

-¡ROCHEFORT!- Gritó Williams con cierta desesperación, no podía dejar de pensar que era una niña completamente estúpida… ¿Cómo se supone que lo salvaría y lo sacaría de allí? No había un plan; y si a eso se le podía llamar así… era ridículo -¡Deprisa! Llamen a algunos refuerzos… no podemos irnos sin ellos- Optó por decir la guardaespaldas, resignada y segura de poder sacar al par de idiotas de allí.

De quién sabe dónde, Nina sacó un tipo de cuerda para rápel; el cuál se abrochó bien y atoró a la perfección a una parte bastante sólida del helicóptero… y sin más, se aventó de igual forma que la monegasca.

A pesar de que la arena y el fuerte viento parecían tranquilizarse un poco más; Lili sólo podía sentir cómo éste la revolcaba y la raspaba, dejando de sentir su cuerpo por un momento debido al dolor. Trataba de _"nadar"_ o hacer cualquier cosa por llegar hasta el cuerpo inconsciente y casi enterrado en su totalidad de Kazama.

Lo último que recordaba, era verlo ahí; semi enterrado a una distancia corta dado a su esfuerzo por acercársele. El viento sopló fuerte una vez más; aventando más arena sobre la rubia… fue hasta entonces que su preciada conciencia se esfumó…

Abrió poco a poco sus orbes azules…

-Rochefort… despierta- Decía Nina un tanto seria a la vez que le daba ligeros golpes en las mejillas.

La chica volteó un poco su cabeza para ubicarse fiscalizando el lugar… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Un avión? ¿Un jet? ¡No lo sabía con exactitud! Pero estaba segura de que iban en algún transporte aéreo bastante amplio dado a las medianas ventanas que le mostraban las blancas nubes como paisaje.

Sintió una terrible punzada en todo el cuerpo… todo le dolía, sentía que no podía si quiera moverse; y con cierto pesar, pudo hablar…

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Kazama?- Cuestionaba la rubia menor con preocupación.

-¡Eres una tonta! No debiste hacer eso, fue algo muy estúpido de tu parte ¿Cómo pensabas regresar?- Decía Nina a regañadientes. Emilie lo pensó un momento; ¡Tenía razón! Había actuado por impulso; tanto, que no se había percatado de que sólo se había aventado al suicidio –Estamos en un jet del Zaibatsu en dirección a Japón. Tuvieron suerte de que yo estuviera ahí, logré alcanzarlos y llegaron unos cuantos helicópteros de refuerzo. Cuando la arena y el viento se calmaron llegó el jet para que fuera más seguro volver-

-¿Y-y Kazam…?- Tartamudeaba la monegasca; sin embargo Nina la interrumpió.

-Él está bien… vive, si es lo que preguntas- Continuó hablando, y por lo cual Lili no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada… ¿Pero dónde estaba él ahora? ¡Moría por preguntar! Pero haber cuestionado dos veces por Jin se lo impedía; no quería hacer notar lo obvio… su preocupación por él –Llegaremos en unos treinta minutos. Si gustas, en el comedor hay algo de comida y ya le hemos llamado a tu mayordomo para que te recoja- Señaló la mujer para después salir de la pequeña habitación de aquél lujoso jet privado.

Emilie continuó recostada, soportando el dolor que aquella revolcada le había causado… se sentó al borde de la cama para tener mejor visión de sus brazos y piernas; estaba totalmente raspada, con varios curitas en forma de pequeños triángulos en sus raspones más graves; incluso en el rostro contaba con algunos en la mejilla y frente.

Ahora, a buscar a Kazama…

Se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió a la puerta de la pequeña habitación; al salir, pudo notar un par de pasillos cortos de forma perpendicular, uno que daba a lo que parecía un pequeño comedor y una sala; y el otro, aparentemente rodeaba la habitación en la que ella se encontraba segundos atrás… decidió ir por éste pasillo; podía jurar que Jin se encontraba en alguna otra habitación, inconsciente probablemente.

Se aventuró por el pequeño pasillo de aquél grandísimo jet; divisó dos puertas, una a su izquierda y otra hasta el fondo… _-"La del fondo podría ser la correcta"-_ Pensó.

Con cierto temor, Lili dio media vuelta a la perilla para encontrarse con una habitación mucho más lujosa que la anterior… y para su sorpresa, Jin yacía allí, sentado de igual manera al borde de la cama, cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida entre sus dedos de las manos… lo curioso era que; a diferencia de ella, el pelinegro no parecía tener ninguna herida… tal vez debido al poderoso demonio que lo asolaba.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio y sin estar segura de qué más decir. El chico la miró con esa seriedad tan característica de él.

-Me parece que la que no está bien eres tú- Comentó Jin sin dejar de lado su poca expresividad después de notar los raspones que le restaban belleza a su pálida piel.

-Sólo… son pequeños raspones- Dijo Lili al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

-No debiste hacer eso; tal parece que igual hubiera salido invicto. Sólo te hiciste daño-

-Siempre dijiste que estabas seguro de que morirías allí- Decía la Rochefort recordando haberlo oído decir esas mismas palabras durante el tiempo que lo siguió.

-Lo estaba-

-¿Lo lograste?- Preguntó curiosa esperando una afirmación, sin embargo; el semblante del líder del Zaibatsu se mostró aún más serio y negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro de haberlo destruido… el gen sigue ligado a mí-

-¿P-puedo ver…?- Pidió la ojiazul con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-… Cómo quieras- Alzó los hombros en señal de desinterés.

Con las manos algo temblorosas, le desabotonó la camisa; lo suficiente para poder bajar un poco la prenda y mirar sobre su brazo izquierdo. Cada botón fuera de su ojal; que a su vez daba a notar más piel del chico… era cómo un pequeño paro cardiaco para el corazón de Lili. Cada poro de la piel que iba quedando al descubierto, su pecho, las venas que se formaban en cada parte de su brazo, cada perfecto músculo del mismo y el _"tatuaje"_ que yacía sobre éste.

Sin duda, los colores se le subieron a la cabeza; específicamente, el tono carmesí. Nunca había tenido tanta perfección tan de cerca; se quedó paralizada.

Kazama sólo la observaba con una penetrante y seria mirada… una mirada que no pasó desapercibida por Emilie. Se aclaró la garganta después de volver en sí y tapó nuevamente aquella piel descubierta; pero por supuesto, dejándole al chico el trabajo de los botones.

-¿Ahora que harás?- Cuestionó la rubia mientras trataba que el corazón no se le saliera después de ver semejante brazo.

-… No lo sé- Dijo Jin cabizbajo y con el ceño fruncido -… Pero no te devolveré nada- Se apresuró a decir el chico a la vez que la volteaba a ver con seriedad.

-Como si no lo supiera… ¿Tienes que ser tan egoísta?- Habló Rochefort no muy contenta. Después de dicho comentario, no dudo en levantarse y empezar a caminar en dirección a la puerta… ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba por haberla enamorado de una manera tan estúpida! No podía si quiera responderle… tenerlo tan cerca la petrificaba y le quitaba todos sus buenos insultos de la cabeza.

-¿A dónde vas?- Oyó la masculina voz del líder del Zaibatsu detrás de ella.

-¡Lejos de ti!- Remilgó sin mirarlo. No supo muy bien por qué; ya que ni si quiera se puso a pensar en qué hacer, sólo se levantó deprisa y la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca antes de que pudiera si quiera abrir la puerta -¿Se te perdió algo?- Preguntó Emilie en un grito de manera grosera al mismo tiempo que lo volteaba a ver una vez más y apartaba su muñeca con brusquedad de aquél agarre… pero con esto sólo logró que Kazama se exaltara y volviera a tomarla por la muñeca con la fuerza suficiente como para que no se liberará tan fácil.

-No me grites- Le dijo el pelinegro con rabia entre dientes.

-¡Y tú no me digas qué hacer! ¡Yo te grito cuantas veces quiera! ¿O qué? ¿Acaso vas a golpearme? Ya te dije que aunque me gust… no puedes manipularme- Se interrumpió así misma para no repetir lo que le había dicho ya en el templo.

-… No te haría daño. Nunca lo he hecho, ni si quiera en el torneo- Se sinceró el japonés con seriedad.

-Eso es porque desgraciadamente nunca nos ha tocado pelear en una ronda; si no, estoy segura de que lo harías… después de todo eres egoísta, y no te importa nada que no tenga que ver contigo- Se defendió. Estaba segura de que si llegara a tener algo con Jin Kazama; lo cual era imposible, se la pasarían como perros y gatos. Aun así, no podía evitarlo… ¡El maldito le encantaba y aceptaría estar con él aunque vivieran entre pelea y pelea!

-¿Y nunca te has preguntado por qué nunca coincidimos en una pelea durante el torneo?-

-¡SI!-

-Entonces te habrás dado cuenta que soy yo quién manda en ese lugar y acomodo los equipos y peleas a mi antojo ¿Verdad?- Kazama le soltó la muñeca.

La ojiazul abrió los ojos de par en par ¡Tenía razón! No obstante; si el líder del Zaibatsu dijo horas atrás que sentía algo por ella ¿Por qué nunca la puso en equipo con él durante algún torneo? ¡No dudó en preguntar!

-¿Por qué nunca me pusiste contigo?-

-… No quería que fuera obvio. Y tampoco quería facilitarte las cosas para asesinarme-

-Ojalá fuera fácil hacerlo- Dijo la chica en tono casi inaudible.

-¿Y así se supone que debo creer lo que me dijiste en el templo?-

-¡Sí! Eso no significa que a veces no quiera matarte. Sin ti mi vida sería más fácil- Continuó hablando en voz baja.

-Escucha, lamento haber hecho de tu vida un desastre; pero en verdad necesito los campos petrolíferos de tu padre, además… tal vez tenía que ser así…- De igual manera, Jin fue bajando la voz; avergonzado de haberle insinuado a la chica que se habían conocido por un motivo _"especial"_.

-¿Q-qué? ¿C-cres… que tú y yo…?- Tartamudeaba la rubia Rochefort, perdida en los ojos color caramelo de Jin.

-Aguarda… dije que tal vez- El chico se postró nervioso… no era precisamente bueno y sensible en ese tipo de cosas. ¡Sí! Era verdad que la rubiecita le gustaba, pero decírselo, insinuárselo o demostrárselo no estaba del todo en sus planes; más que nada por dos simples razones… no tenía idea de lo que era tener una novia y dos; si el _"mundo" _se enterase, TODOS irían a por ella. No sabía si algún día podría darse alguna oportunidad para conocer ese _"feliz"_ estilo de vida en el que todo parece ser color de rosa… pero no había muerto en su _"sacrificio"_ y ella parecía sentir algo raro por él... ¿Qué carajo haces en esa situación? ¿Era casualidad? ¿El destino? ¿O qué mierda?

-Sé directo y dime la verdad… ¿Qué va a pasar entonces? Me confundes con tus bipolaridades- Comenzó a decir Emilie en cierto tono triste. Tan sólo habían pasado unas horas y Jin sólo se la había pasado dándole alas para cortárselas al instante.

-No tengo idea… entiende que ésta situación no es tan simple para mí. No es fácil creer todo lo que me dices después de tanto odio que me guardabas; podrías estarme tendiendo una trampa y ya te mostré mi vulnerabilidad-

-… No te estoy mintiendo. Creo que es más probable que tú seas el tramposo-

-¿Y para qué lo haría? Yo no tengo nada en tu contra… jamás te he odiado; no habría motivo de mi parte-

-¿Y? ¡Te pedí una respuesta clara! ¿Qué significa todo esto?- Lili comenzaba a impacientarse… ya que sólo parecía como si ambos jugaran. Jin lo pensó un momento… las ideas se le cruzaban y por más que quería encontrar una respuesta a la interrogante de la joven; no podía, era su seguridad contra sus sentimientos -¡Lo sabía!-

Harta de que el pelinegro no dijera nada y de que sólo se quedara embrutecido mirándola; se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de allí, una vez más… sin éxito.

Kazama estaba perdiendo la paciencia; Lili era exageradamente testaruda y estúpidamente eso le encantaba. Le encantaba ver que nunca se dejara humillar o manipular por nadie; le encantaba ver que siempre quería mantenerse en la delantera ante todo; que siempre estaba firme ante sus palabras y que hablara sin tanto rodeo.

No pudo evitarlo, nunca se había sentido atraído por alguien hasta que la vio a ella; siempre pensó que era hermosa aunque nunca lo dijera, y cómo él mismo se lo dijo; JAMÁS ha tenido nada en su contra.

Sus impulsos fueron más fuertes que su cordura; sabía que aunque la muchacha poseyera bastante fuerza, él la podía _"manejar"_ físicamente cómo quisiera.

La arrinconó a la pared más cercana sin dejar nuevamente que abriera la puerta; con ambos brazos, uno a cado lado del indefenso y raspado cuerpo de la monegasca. La miró con su típica seriedad, a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su fino rostro; no podía dejar de pensar en lo bella que era… sus orbes color caramelo se postraron en sus rosados labios… se preguntaba tanto ¿Qué sabor tenían? ¿Cómo sería poder probarlos con detenimiento?

Mientras tanto, el corazón de Emilie bombeaba sangre a más no poder; veía con detenimientos sus ojos acaramelados… no podía decir que no ¡Eran unos ojos bellísimos! Los pocos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro no le impedían observar cada uno de sus masculinos rasgos. Su entrecejo fruncido; con esa mirada no sabía si la mataría literalmente o la mataría de un paro cardiaco ante tal perfección de sus facciones.

La chica notó la manera en que Jin acosaba sus labios con la mirada y ella; sin pensarlo dos veces, lo imitó. Bajó un poco su enfoque hasta su boca… estaba paralizada; podría jurar que ésta le gritaba que los saboreara… tragó un poco de saliva con dificultad… pasó su lengua por sus propios labios en señal de antojo.

Sin saber cómo, regresó su mirar a sus ojos… ¡Era la hora de ponerse histérica!

-¡No me toques!- Advirtió la monegasca fingiendo enojo… bastante mal en realidad.

-No te estoy tocando- Lo alcanzó a oír en un susurro.

-¡Entonces, aléjate de mí!- Dijo la rubia de manera imperativa; ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que hablaba con dificultad debido a sus pulsaciones y respiración acelerada.

Kazama sólo hizo caso omiso de su comentario.

Si bien, no era la única mujer que conocía; pero sí la que única que lo _"entorpecía"_.

Su mal actuado enojo se hizo aún más evidente dado a que ni si quiera hacía un intento por quitarlo de enfrente y aun miraba fijamente sus ojos como si viera la cosa más divina del mundo.

El chico apegó su cuerpo un poco más al de ella sin perderla de vista. Acercó su rostro hasta comenzar a sentir la veloz respiración de la ojiazul… fue cuando subió poco a poco su mano izquierda para tomarla por el cuello suavemente.

¡Tenía que hacer algo antes de caer en la tentación de Kazama!

El mínimo pedazo de conciencia que le quedaba le dio la voluntad necesaria para impedírselo; aunque débil…

-E-eres u-un atrevido- _"Gritó"_, según ella… aunque más bien había sido un murmullo acompañado de su mano izquierda que se proponía quitar su varonil mano para después darle un tortazo en la mejilla que no olvidaría; no obstante, la delgada mano de Emilie se desvió al pecho del líder del Zaibatsu después de sentir que Jin la abrazaba con su brazo libre.

¡ERA EL FIN!

Ambos cerraron sus ojos al sentir el pequeño roce de labios que se hacía presente. Aquella fricción les provocó un frío en la espalda y una curiosidad a seguir adelante; dispuestos a degustarse el uno del otro.

Comenzó a sentirse inútil; sus labios se postraban torpes ante los de ella… éstos le temblaban. Habían sellado ese beso tan anhelado por los dos, y a pesar de la sumamente agradable sensación que esto le provocaba a Kazama no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza; estaba avergonzado… no sabía si por la acción o por su poca experiencia.

Pudo sentir la cálida mano de Lili sobre su mejilla; la miró y ésta le regaló una dulce sonrisa, la cual lo tranquilizó un poco.

Esa nueva serie de sentimientos; incluso la extraña sensación de su corazón salírsele… le había agrado y lo que le sigue.

Ver su pálido rostro frente al de el con ese gesto de inocencia pura lo hacía sentir con vida… lo hizo sentir, más humano.

Se sintió agradecido de que lo haya seguido durante todos esos meses, inclusive sintió la terrible necesidad de no dejarla ir nunca más.

La abrazó con fuerza y cariño al mismo tiempo; y al notar que ella le correspondía, depositó un delicado y bastante duradero beso en la frente.

_-¡Vamos a aterrizar! Por favor, apaguen todos los dispositivos electrónicos, tomen asiento y abróchense el cinturón-_ Se oyó la delgada voz de una mujer por las bocinas.

Jin tomó la mano de Lili hasta llevarla a un par de cómodos asientos que yacían dentro de la habitación he hicieron lo solicitado por la aeromoza que había voceado.

No pasó mucho tiempo entre el aterrizaje; lentamente fueron sintiendo el lujoso jet sobre tierra firme. Rochefort emitió un gran suspiro… sabía que lo siguiente sería actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Ambos cruzaron miradas antes de que Emilie se levantara para dirigirse a la salida al notar que ninguno de los dos sabía que más decir; y ésta vez Jin no la detuvo… sabía que ya no era momento.

Rápidamente, la Rochefort verificó que no se le olvidara nada en aquél jet privado del Zaibatsu; y al confirmar que así era, no pensó dos veces en salir de allí. Observó que Nina ya se encontraba afuera, claramente esperando a su _"jefe"_.

Odió pensar así, pero se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería no volver a buscar a Kazama; la hacía débil, la hacía rabiar, la hacía ilusionar.

-Adiós- Alcanzó a decir a Nina sin mirarla para después retirarse del lugar con su ya conocida caminata elegante.

Williams ni si quiera se molestó en contestar, sólo la miró y después postró sus ojos azules a la puerta del jet de dónde Jin Kazama venía saliendo; serio y frío como de costumbre.

-¿Dónde está Rochefort?- Preguntó el japonés como si no la hubiese visto desde hace ya un largo rato.

-¿Para qué la quieres?- Interrogó la rubia.

-Eso no te importa ¿Dónde está?- Respondió el pelinegro de forma altanera a lo que Nina sólo indicó con la mano la dirección a donde Lili caminaba; bastante distante para el poco tiempo que tenía de haber bajado.

A paso apresurado; pero sin correr, Kazama logró alcanzarla tomándola del antebrazo y haciéndola voltear extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Creí que…?-

-Toma- Dijo Jin entregándole un fólder con algunos papeles en su interior –Los necesitarás para tener de vuelta tus territorios- Terminó por decir. Emilie no sabía cómo es que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión tan de repente; pero una enorme sonrisa se había apoderado de su rostro.

-¡Gracias!- Le contestó sonriente a la vez que ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia una salida que daba a la calle en donde seguramente Sebastián ya la esperaba. No obstante, el líder del Zaibatsu miró discretamente a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los observaba; fue entonces que la jaló a un rincón en el cuál sabía nadie los podría observar.

-Sólo quiero algo a cambio- La miró decidido.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó dudosa… es decir, fue él quien se robó los campos petrolíferos de su padre; y ahora que se los devolvía ¿También buscaba algo de vuelta? No sabía por qué le extrañaba... después de todo, él era Jin Kazama.

-… Déjame verte de nuevo- Decía el chico sin ningún rastro de nerviosismo; aunque por dentro… lo estaba.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?- Cuestionó Lili de manera coqueta.

-No… bueno, sí… creo- Por más que lo haya contenido; la _"travesura"_ de la Rochefort por hablarle de esa forma había dado su fruto. Ella sólo rio; tal vez Jin Kazama tenía un lado dulce y cariñoso, muy en el fondo.

-Esto es de antología- Continuó sonriendo; y es que nunca imaginó que algo así le fuese a pasar… ¡Jin Kazama le había devuelto las pertenencias de su preciado padre y ahora quería una cita con ella! ¡No podía sentirse más emocionada! ¿Cómo decirle que no? ¡Le gustaba, y podría decirse que ahora no había razón por la cual odiarlo; después de saber cuál era su historia tras varios meses persiguiéndolo! –Nunca creí que pudieras ser así-

-Yo tampoco- Contestó Jin con sinceridad. Luego, ella tomó su mano; sonriente –Te veré mañana en la cafetería que está en la calle Shinjuku ¿Está bien?-

-De acuerdo-

-Sólo… procura que nadie te vea. Si alguien se entera que te invité a salir; tu vida será un infierno-

-Descuida, tendré cuidado- Lili no dudó en seguir sonriente. El hecho de salir con Jin Kazama y conocer algo más de él la hizo emocionarse.

Había logrado lo imposible; que el gran líder del Mishima Zaibatsu no sólo la invitara a una cita, sino que también, el chico había admitido sentirse atraído por ella… y para cerrar con broche de oro ¡La había besado… él a ella! No cabía duda… Lili Rochefort siempre lograba lo que se proponía.

-Deben de estarte esperando. Nos vemos mañana y cuídate bien esas heridas- Se despidió el joven no sin antes tomar su bello rostro con su mano derecha y entregarle un tenue y cálido beso en la mejilla izquierda ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su blanca piel era tan suave y su fresco aroma le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera.

Sin perder más tiempo, Kazama se empezó a alejar a donde anteriormente estaban… cerca del enorme jet.

Lili postró sus manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo el fuerte latir de su corazón; mordió su labio inferior mientras sonreía ¡No podía esperar para saber lo que sucedería al día siguiente! Estaba impresionada de todas las cosas que habían sucedido después de tanto odio que le había resguardado en sus entrañas por años ¡Y agradecía a Dios porque Jin siguiera con vida después de aquél horrible enfrentamiento! Ahora ya no se lamentaba haberlo seguido, haberle pedido que la llevara con él, ni mucho menos haberle confesado su verdadero sentir antes de entrar a la guarida de aquél demonio.

No tenía noción de cómo sería su vida si pudiera llegar a tener algo más serio con Kazama, y en realidad eso no le importaba; ella sólo quería poder disfrutar de la compañía de aquél maldito que la traía como tonta; más nada había terminado aún, Emilie, como buena Rochefort que era, había proclamado a Jin cómo de su propiedad y nada ni nadie se lo iba a quitar a menos que ella así lo quisiera… y definitivamente; eso no estaba en sus planes; tanta humillación para decirle la verdad, ser correspondida; un _"Mishima"_ con ella… ¡De acuerdo, no sería fácil! Pero a Lili Rochefort le gustaban los retos y lo difícil; ese hombre provocaría un caos en su vida… pero a fin de cuentas ¡Ella así lo quería!

**Bueno… éste es el fin de mi Two Shot.**

**Espero no haber hecho a los personajes salirse demasiado de su persona; pero es difícil imaginar a un Jin atraído por una mujer y ¡Vamos! Eso no es imposible… como ya dije, él no deja de ser un hombre… con corazón y sentimientos en lo más profundo (PERO EXAGERADAMENTE PROFUNDO) de su ser (?)* *xD**

**Lo admito, al principio creí que no me gustaría cómo quedaría ¡PERO NO FUE ASÍ! *:D La verdad es que me encantó el resultado; ojalá a ustedes les guste tanto cómo a mí ***

**Por último no me queda más que darles las gracias a todos los que leen… ustedes son los que me dan esperanza para seguir *:3**

**¡Gracias especiales a cherrie21 (creo ._.)*(?)* y a GrizGreen por su reviews hermosos! *:D**

**Tengan un bello día y aquí nos seguiremos viendo; que pienso hacer tantos Fics de esta parejita hasta que el mundo se harte de mí *xD**

**Los invito a que le den Like a mi paginita de Facebook (La acabo de inaugurar) *xD en mi perfil viene el link; por si quieren saber un poco de las ideas que tengo en mente, adelantos y más n.n***

**Un beso enorme para todos ustedes; cuídense…**

**Y que Dios los Bendiga mucho! *:D**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

***:3**


End file.
